Appearances
by Kaoru-890
Summary: Out on patrol one night Buffy meets with a certain member of the Auralius family. First enemies, then lovers, the two will have to figure out what to do when family and enemies try and keep them apart.


**Chapter 1**

Buffy sidestepped as the fledgling vampire she was fighting rushed her. She watched as he fell to the ground and was immediately on him, stake in hand.

Even as she felt him turn to dust under her hands Buffy felt the presence of another undead.

Twirling around, blonde hair flying, trying to catch a glimpse of this master vampire, she caught a flash of platinum white hair and heard the flap of moving leather.

Her form blurred as she raced towards it. She stopped under a copse of trees where she had seen it last, the prickle along the back of her neck alerted her to his presence behind her and she whirled around, her stake aimed at his heart.

She was stopped by a vice like grip on her wrist, high cheekbones and electric cerulean blue eyes. She stared into them, mesmerized.

Spike smirked as she froze. "Like what you see Love?" He asked his tongue curling over his teeth in a spellbinding fashion.

His voice jolted Buffy out of her trance and she ripped her arm from his cool grasp. She immediately swung back, intent on finishing this annoying vampire, only to be stopped again by his hold on her wrist.

This was no fledgling indeed; she could feel it in the power of his hand. He had caught her wrist with such ease, with animalistic grace, it made her quiver involuntarily. She snatched her arm back and glared up at him through narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" She spat out. "I'm whoever you want me to be Pet" He answered, smirking insolently. Buffy spun around and started running, hoping to lead him to a place where she had the advantage. She looked back to see him following after her at a walk, leather coat flapping.

Spike chuckled as the slayer turned and ran, hoping to elude him. He was a master vampire and had killed two slayers in his day. And this one, Buffy was her name, was going to be his third.

He walked after her running form at a seemingly leisurely walk. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel her blood rushing through her body, feel her pulse palpitating in her throat, beating faster every second.

He had had enough of this game.

Spike suddenly disappeared, reappearing just as Buffy passed a tree, pinning her to it. Pressing his body against her succulent heaving form, he smirked as he sniffed her arousal.

He leaned down his face right at her neck, ready to bite down. Before doing so, he ground his erection into her ass, hearing her gasp; he slid into game face, his teeth at her neck. Preoccupied with his task, he failed to her the footsteps coming up from behind him.

"Hey!"

Spike whirled around, a growl on his throat at those who intruded on this special moment only to have his face smashed in by the slayers lackeys.

He crumpled to the ground, blurring his form from their sight, holding his head.

He opened his eyes a fraction, to see a red headed girl and a goofy looking guy pulling Buffy away from the tree, running towards where ever.

"Bollocks, got away" He grumbled getting up off the ground to follow them. Buffy would be too overwrought to sense him.

"Buffy! What was that all about?"

Xander wheezed out. He was bent over his hands at his knees looking up at her, in front of Buffy Summers house on Revello Dr.

Buffy shook her head "I don't know, he got the best of me I guess" She told her best friends Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, looking bewildered.

"Are you OK?" Willow spoke up looking concerned. "Did he hurt you?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, just my pride that's hurt" Buffy told her reassuringly

"You guys got there before he could do anything" She tried to keep the disappointment from her voice, apparently succeeding at the looks of joy on her friends faces for helping her with something.

"We'll tell Giles in the morning, you look like you could use some rest" Xander took Willows hand, leading her away, not noticing the bright blush on his childhood friend's face.

"Sure, I'll do that. Bye you guys" She waved them off, winking at Willow, making her face flush brighter.

Turning, she felt the presence of a vampire and groaned

"Not now" She groaned right before she swung up into the tree and jumped to her roof and through her window, climbing in, careful not to wake her mom.

Once inside she looked out the window and saw the wind rustle the leaves.

Sighing she fell on her bed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Buffy's door creaked open and Joyce Summers poked her head in.

Her face softened as she saw her daughter sprawled over the bed, clothes and all.

She walked in the room and grabbed a blanket, covering her with it.

She kissed Buffy on the forehead before heading out the door, not noticing the blazing blue eyes staring at her through the window.

"Dru" Spike growled out at his sire.

Drucilla was dancing around with her hands on her stomach making ineligible noises. Spike glanced towards his grandsire, Angelus, and saw him grinning evilly.

Angelus turned to him and his grin became a bit of a smirk as he slowly meandered over to the dark haired seer.

"I love it when she does this" He giggled, almost gleefully.

The older vampire wrapped his arms around Drucilla's waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Looking to the growling Spike, daring him to do something, he began dancing with his child, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, coaxing her to tell him her vision.

Spike glared at him before walking out the door. He faintly heard his insane sire call out to him, "Don't be mad, my dark prince"

He rolled his eyes and continued walking. He needed a good kill and the slayer was bound to be a prime one.

He smirked and turned his steps towards Revello Dr., the slayers home.

Buffy took a duffle bag from out of her bottom drawer filling it with weapons. An Axe, couple of stakes and a crossbow, she had everything she needed to take out any nasties.

Buffy carefully walked to her window, treading softly so as not to wake her mom. She swung first one leg than the other over the windowsill. She was a little scared. When they had gone to Giles and told him what happened, he began researching immediately. Hours later, with books strewn everywhere the trio heard the recently ex-librarian exclaim "Dear Lord"

He closed the book he was looking through and grabbed his glasses from their perch on his nose, aggressively cleaning them. "Giles" Buffy said, concerned with the look of disbelief on her watchers face. "What is it Giles? You can't just go all "oh dear lord" and not tell us." He turned to look at her with dread in his eyes, clearing his throat he proceeded to look at all of them.

"The vampire you dealt with last night is, in all likely hood, William the Bloody, or Spike, as he is called now, for torturing his victims with railroad spikes"

He paused for dramatic effect. "He has faced two slayers" the man cleared his throat for the second time. "And has killed them both"

Buffy's eyes widened and she glanced at the shocked faces of her friends. She watched as the disgruntled older man walked to his kitchen to pour himself a shot of whiskey.

Buffy sank down into her chair blinking at the reality of how close she had come to dying the night before. She could not leave unprepared tonight. She would not be his third slayer. She'd kill him before she let that happen.

If only his electric blue eyes would stop swimming in her minds eye every time she closed them. Buffy dropped to the ground stealthily, not noticing the tingling at the back of her neck, she turned towards the cemetery ready to patrol.

­­­­­­­­­

Spike watched as the slayer jumped soundlessly to the ground with animal grace, a grace that only the creatures of the night had.

He smirked at the duffle bag full of weapons slung over her shoulder. So she knew that he was no pushover. Good, he wanted a good rough and tumble tonight, hadn't had one in a while, this slayer with honey colored hair promised to be a good one, if not with fighting skills than with verbal skills. Spike leered at her at her swaying backside one last time before following.

Buffy glanced behind for the third time since starting out. Every time she did, the sense she was being followed stopped and all became normal. This time was no different. She frowned as she turned her head back to where she was going. For some reason she felt she was being hunted… and it thrilled her.

Buffy whirled around once again, the feeling of being watched returned. This time she caught a flash of platinum hair and billowing coat before it disappeared.

She turned back to her route feeling frustrated that this vampire could hide from her slayer senses.

Buffy twisted around, ready to tell Spike to come out of hiding and fight like a man, and came face to face with the vampire himself. She froze as she had the last time, his brilliant blue eyes boring into her own.

He stared at her leeringly and smirked, repeating words of the other night with just a look. She gazed at him, eyes dilated, breathing harshly.

She blinked and the spell was broken. Buffy backed away from him before daring to speak.

They were out in the open, on her turf; she had the advantage. He didn't have any trees to push her up against.

"So you're William the Bloody," she stated, her hands edging towards the opening in her bag. Spike saw but chose not to react.

"You could say that. But I like the name Spike better" He told her placing his hands at the waistband of his tight black jeans, grinning as though proud of himself. Buffy rolled her eyes as her usual spunk came back. "What kind of a name is Spike?" She taunted. "What kind of a name is Buffy?" He answered back, cocking his head and leaning towards her. She glared at him before pulling out a stake from her bag and swinging it at him. Spike easily sidestepped and watched as she nearly fell and regained her balance. When she glared at him as she swung around he saw new determination in her eyes and got ready for an attack.

Buffy sped towards him, stake forgotten on the ground, fists and hands flying. Spike moved his head side to side, avoiding her punches, twisting his body as she threw kicks. Never once trying to hit back. After ten minutes, Buffy finally stopped, panting heavily, she looked up at him only to see that he hadn't even broken a sweat. He smirked indulgently at her, cocking his head once again. "Done had your fun, love?" He flew into action, moving with inborn grace, effortless motions. Even from Buffy's position of dodging and kicking she could see this. When he walked, it was with cocky quality, but when he fought… it was almost sensual.

Buffy found herself becoming aroused as she watched every move. Spike suddenly stopped, sniffing at the air before looking up, grinning at the black heavens. He moved his head to look at her, watching him in confusion. "So, Slayer has a little thing for me" He stated, ever-present smirk on his face. Spike's face turned deathly serious a split second before he lunged at her, sending them both to the ground, they rolled. Spike found himself on top of the fighting slayer, her fists flying at his face before he caught them and brought them over her head.

Holding them in one of his big hands as he bent over her, he blew into her ear. _'You know what they say about big hands '_She thought a fraction of a second before the master vampire smelt a spike in her arousal. Her scent was intoxicating, like a bloody drug. Better than any aphrodisiac. Spike took a long whiff of her smell, pulling his face away from her ear to her face, his lips inches away from hers. Buffy's eyes widened as she felt something poking into her belly, near her lower region.

Spike saw the second she felt his hardness digging into her stomach. The girl's eyes opened so wide he thought they would pop out of their sockets. "Like what you feel Pet?" His sensual British voice floating over her dazed mind. Snapping out of it she spat out "Of course not, as if I could ever like the feel of you. You're beneath me"

Spikes eyes hardened, looking dangerous, deadly, his voice deceptively soft "Might want to check on who's beneath whom before you speak Love" Buffy pursed her lips and bucked up, trying to throw him off her. The vampire shifted and Buffy shivered involuntarily at the feel of his dick moving lower. Spike clamped his thighs around her own, bringing their bodies closer. Clenching his teeth, he tried to get a hold of the raging hard on this little slip of a girl gave him. Almost his whole body was on top of her. Her breasts brushing up against his chest as he leaned over her, keeping her hands over her head, his thighs over her own to keep her from moving again. At least that's what he told himself. "Get off of me!" She growled out at him

"Only if you promise not to stake me," he answered back insolently, breathing it into her ear. Buffy's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the feel of his cool breath running over her. She glared up at him, pretending not to feel a thing. "Fine, just get off me" She consented, raising her arms to a natural position as he lifted himself up.

Spike offered his hand, fully expecting her to ignore it, his eyebrows lifted in mild surprise as she placed her warm hand in his cool one. As he helped her up she snatched her hand away as soon as she was on her feet. She headed towards her duffle bag, picking up strewn weapons along the way, stuffing them into the bag she didn't turn as he spoke.

"We should do this again Pet. Soon" She didn't have to turn around to tell that he was smirking; she could hear it in his British voice. She turned to him, schooling her features to look bored. His tongue was curling around his teeth in roguish fashion and she nearly lost her façade, her breath hitching in her throat. She quickly recovered and left, not saying a word to him, her pride too hurt that he overpowered her. Spike smirked and was gone by the time she looked back Buffy sighed in relief, thinking he was gone for the night, and continued home.

Buffy gasped as she felt herself being pinned to the tree in her front yard by a leather clad body. _'How does he always manage to pin me against something?'_ She thought briefly before feeling the ridges of his abs crushing against her back. She knew immediately that it was Spike. Only he could smell like smoke and still be sexy, he was also the only vampire that could get through her senses undetected.

"Miss me Baby?" And only he could sound that cocky and still be the sexiest man alive. Undead, whatever you wanted to call it. "Get off me Spike. We had a truce," She growled out, reminding him. "No Pet, I had the truce you wouldn't hurt me. Never said anything about me hurting you" He breathed the last part into her ear at a whisper, making the words seem sensual, sexual. Distracted by his lips playing with her ear, she didn't see it coming.

Spike slid into game face and soundlessly bit into her jugular, hard. Buffy felt a momentary flash of pain before pleasure set it, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the feeling of his teeth puncturing her neck. Never being bit before, she didn't know how good it felt and just melted into Spikes arms. Spike sucked once more and was gone, leaving behind a heaving Buffy. She turned around, expecting him to be standing there, trademark smirk on his face at besting her again. But he was gone, leaving no trace except his smell. Buffy's mouth dropped open in surprise, he had gotten a taste, and she had liked the feel of his cool lips on her skin. She wondered what it would feel like if he kissed other places. The slayers eyes widened at the implications of her thoughts. She jumped to the tree and into the safety of her room.

"Spike" The master vampire halted his stealthy approach of trying to sneak to his wing undetected. Hearing his grandsire call out his name he sighed and turned to face the dark room, his super human eyesight catching Angelus sitting on a chair with Drucilla on his lap. "What do you want Peaches?" He asked with his usual swagger

Spike heard Angelus growl at his grandchild's name for him, and smirked; he lived to make the great poofters life miserable. "Don't call me that, Spiky" His voice oozed a challenge. Lights flared on and Spike, oddly enough, didn't feel jealous of Dru's affection towards her daddy as he had other times.

"Tusk my Dark Prince. Daddy had something to tell you, so be good." She growled playfully, leaning into Angelus. "You didn't stay for Dru's vision Spike my boy," He grinned sadistically looking down at his child. "Now I know why" His flashed up to Spike. "You found the slayer. And by the scent of her blood on your lips I would say that you killed her. Right?" Angelus lifted Drucilla up, placing her back on the couch as he made his way to Spike.

"I'd say you were right mate. I did find the slayer, last night, bagged her tonight." The master vampire had also become a master at lying to Angelus; the poofter would never know that he was lying. The older vampire eyed his skeptically before turning back to where Dru occupied the plush seat. "Well, if that's all; I'm going to go now" Spike had turned to go when he remember Drucilla's vision. "By the way pet, what was your vision?" Angelus turned to him grinning for no apparent reason.

"Throw me out will they, and Drucilla, my insane sire!" Spike grumbled to no one in particular, walking through the cemetery in what was left of the night. He looked up as he drew near a crypt. The master vampire walked up to it and opened the door cautiously. Sparse but it had an outlet. Good for the telly. Perfect. Spike found a trap door as he was snooping through the place; leading down the steps he found a dank chamber. "Pretty nice considering" He turned back up the stairs and headed out the door to the nearest bed supply shop.

Buffy awoke to the sun in her eyes and the knowledge of being bitten and liking it. She slowly raised herself out of bed and made her way to the mirror.

Moving aside her bedraggled hair she revealed the twin teeth marks on her throat. Grimacing she went searching for something that would cover up the wound.

Settling on a pair of scuffed jeans and a beige turtle neck, she ran down the stairs yelling to her mom that she was going somewhere as she headed out the door, not hearing Joyce Summer's reply.

"Hello Buffy, why don't you come in" Giles stated sarcastically as his slayer opened the door, letting herself in without so much as a knock. "Hey Giles" Buffy called out, trying to appear cheerful to the disgruntled watcher. Xander sat up from his position on the couch. "Hey Bufster" He greeted her. "Hey Xan, where's Willow?" She replied as she plopped down next to him on the couch. "Right here Buffy" She heard Willow say as she came out the hallway. "Hey Wills" She threw over her shoulder at the Wicca. "Hey, what's up?" Willow uttered in her usual timid voice "Come on, sit by me" Scooting over and patting the seat in-between herself and Xander.

Willow didn't miss the look her crush had on his face as she sat in-between them, looking down she gave him a sideways glance and his eyes were fixed on Buffy. Sighing she gave her full attention to what Buffy was saying. "So Giles, got anything on this Spike vampire?" Buffy looked behind her to the older man at his desk poring over ancient books, hoping he couldn't tell she'd just seen him that night.

W-well," he stammered, wiping his glasses with a cloth handkerchief. "He is one of the Order or Auralius. The most ancient vampire known to man sired Darla and she sired Angelus. Angelus likes to torture his victims, which leads to the third party, Drucilla; he tortured her, killing her family in front of her before turning her. "The girl is insane, so I've heard. Drucilla sired William the Bloody, or, Spike" Finishing, he made his way to the kitchen.

"I didn't sense any other vamp around though, Giles" Buffy countered her watchers citation. "Yes well, Spike is different. He likes going off by himself to hunt, doesn't take as much pleasure in torturing his victims as Angelus does" Giles poured himself a shot of whiskey before going back to his seat at the desk; glass in hand. "So what you're saying is that Spike is a good vampire, or as good as one can get?"

Glancing at her friends showed credulous looks all around. Clearing his throat Giles spoke "Well, I don't think there is any such thing as a 'good vampire' Buffy, he doesn't have a soul."

"Just thought I'd ask" Muttering sheepishly, Buffy peeked at her friends out of the corner of her downcast eyes. "So Wills" The blonde's head came up "You almost packed?" Perfect, the Wicca started talking animatedly almost immediately. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to go to college" As Willow droned on, Buffy nodded her head, trying to look interested Physic 101.

"Oh!" The red head stopped talking. "I'm boring you aren't I? I'm sorry" She looked from Buffy to Xander, her eyes brows wrinkled. Buffy smiled and replied. "No Wills, not at all" At that reassurance, the Wicca kept on her animated dialogue of what college life was going to be like. "Parties?" Xander finally spoke up. "Did you say something about college parties?" He had been listening to his best friend drone on about how wonderful college was going to be, when he picked up on the word 'parties'. "Yeah I hear there wild" Buffy spoke up. "Hey," The boy brightened up "You think if you were ever invited to one of these 'wild college parties' that you could bring me along?" He asked, putting on the puppy dogface.

The trio heard Giles' exasperated "Oh dear God" and turned to look at him. "Is that all you can think about?" He asked incredulously. Xander looked thoughtful for a moment. "Uh, yeah, that is all I can think about" He replied happily. Giles rolled his eyes and walked down his hallway. "So, Buffy, are you done packing?" Willow asked. "Yup, all packed and college bound" The Slayer stated happily. She was really good at putting on facades.

Spike stealthily stalked the patrol bound Slayer. He wondered what would happen tonight, their last two interludes had been fun and he wanted another taste of her blood. The blood of a Slayer was a turn on, but this one…

The master vampire suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the Buffy, using his vampiric speed to blur his form.

Buffy gasped as she felt someone grab her from behind and wrap their arms around her waist, fingers splayed across her abdomen.

"Miss me Baby?" A seductive British voice filtered into her ear.

There was no mistaking the cockney British accent. "Spike" She menaced, twisting out of his grasp after letting herself enjoy a couple seconds of pleasure. She looked him straight in the eyes and knew she would never get used to the feeling of those cerulean blue eyes boring into her, reading her like an open book, even through her façade's. "What are you doing here?" Spike smirked at her tone.

"That look doesn't scare me Slayer, so you can shove it up your tiny little ass." He told her, moving closer and grabbing her butt, pulling her flush against him. Buffy's head tilted up of its own accord and she started at him, mouth open, and eyes wide.

Spike saw his chance and took it, bending his head down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. He began to pull away when her hands came up and pulled him back down to her with great fervency, he stood there, shocked for a moment before kissing her back. He gently prodded with his tongue for entrance and she granted it, opening her mouth for him to slip in. Her taste was heady and Spike felt his already tight pants become tighter still. Buffy let out a groan as she felt his shaft dig into her stomach; the feel of his hard body against hers was making her spin out of control.

Spike smelled her arousal and began dropping kisses to her neck, nipping her chin along the way. Buffy jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting her head loll back at the sensations she was feeling.

Spike gently knelt down, preparing to lay them both on the grass, all the while licking and nipping at her exposed throat. They fell the ground with a thud and Spike started sucking as low as her tank top shirt would allow, kneading at her breast. He gave in to urges and bit one clothed nipple, his left hand running up and down her body, his right palming her other breast. Spike moved his mouth back up to her face and gave her one more kiss before dropping to her throat and biting down, on the same spot as before.

Buffy let out a strangled cry of pain before the pleasure set in, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lifted her neck up to him so he could drink more fully. Spike suddenly tensed and stopped his sucking, causing Buffy to whimper in need.

And just like that, when she opened her eyes, he was gone, leaving her unsatisfied and wanting. She let out a growl of frustration and got up off the grass. She spun around slowly, trying to catch any part of him she could sense, but the only thing she could fine was the faint smell of cigarettes in the air. " I am going to kill you Spike!" She yelled at the sky, hoping against all hope that the wind could take her words to him.

"Bloody hell! Damn Angelus and his _bloody_ timing" Spike growled out to himself. His stride had lost its usual swagger and it was becoming painful to walk due to his hard on. He was now stalking his way to his crypt, angrier and more frustrated that ever before. Spike smirked as his vampiric hearing caught the words, said in anger that flew from Buffy's mouth, promising to kill him. He would have believed them too if he had not seen her reaction to him for himself. He knew they would have many nights like this; only they would not be interrupted. That though only gave his swollen cock another burst of blood.

" Bloody hell, how am I going to get rid of this?" He looked down at the straining bulge in his pants. Suddenly, a whiff of his grandsire caught his attention and saw the swell lessen and go away. "That'll do," He observed to himself before seeing Angelus walk out from under a copse of trees. "William, what are you still doing here?" He asked stalking towards the younger vampire.

"Names Spike, Poofter" Spike uttered insolently. Angelus growled and went to grab him by the throat and missed. Spike had far surpassed the older vampire's skill and evaded him easily. He smirked as Angelus stumbled and nearly fell from the momentum. Growling he whirled around to face Spike. Seeing his cocky smirk filled Angelus with unfathomable rage and he went after Spike in full game face.

Spike dodged and punched when he could, getting a few choice hits in. "What? Dru's little daddy isn't as strong as he used to be? Or is it, that I have surpassed you? In every thing." He taunted, always ready for his opponents next punch. Angelus snarled in fury and rushed him, not noticing when Spike sidestepped and tripped him to the ground.

Angelus laid there, his face broken and bloody from Spike's hits to his face and looked up at his grandchild. It was the end of a fierce fight and Spike was the victor, standing tall in front of his beaten sire. "Stay away from me, don't ever let me see your face in my town again." Spike spat out through his bleeding lip, considering Peaches, all bruised and beat. He watched as the all mighty poofter pulled him-self up, getting ready to leave. He glared at Spike with a hatred a blind man wouldn't miss. "Heh" Spike congratulated himself before turning and stalking off to his crypt to heal from the minor bruises he sustained.

Buffy walked out of class, angry enough to want to kill a human, particularly Professor Walsh. The stupid bitch had picked on her all day in class. Feeling someone tap her shoulder she turned around and found herself staring at a broad chest. Her gaze traveled upward towards a mans face and discovered he was one of Professor Walsh's TA's, Riley, she thought his name was.

"Yes?" She asked gazing up at him from her short height. "Sorry 'bout Professor Walsh coming down on you so hard today, but she likes you, I can tell." He smiled a half smile, looking sheepish. "Ah, no, its okay, really" Buffy smiled brightly at him before turning to walk away. She had only gone two steps when Willow caught up with her. "Isn't that Riley, one of the TA's? What did he want?" She asked excitedly. "Oh, he just wanted to apologize for Professor Walsh's attitude in class." Buffy answered flippantly. "It's no big deal." Willow stared at her as though she had sprouted horns on her head and scales on he back. "No big deal?" She repeated incredulously. "It's not 'No big deal' when one of the most sought after TA's encourages you, and only you, not any of the others the professor picked on, but you." She was nearly hyperventilating when she had finished.

"Will," Buffy looked at her smiling. "It's okay, let it go. Breath." Willow started to pout and looked at her. " I am breathing." She grumbled. "So why don't you go after him?" She asked brightly, changing the subject. Buffy froze immediately. "Go after him? Will's are you crazy? He's a TA; besides, I don't like him like that. And neither does he." She continued walking her hand reaching up to finger the colorful scarf she had wrapped around her neck to cover the bit.

Had it only been last night she had seen that platinum haired vampire and they nearly done it on the grass floor. _'Until he just got up and left that is.' _She thought angrily. "…Ello? Earth to Buffy, come in Buffy." She saw Willow waving her hand in her face and realized she had stopped again. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have zoned out again. This whole Spike thing." She waved it away and left her friend standing there in the hallway, confused.

"Yes! I found it!" Could be heard ringing through the caverns Spike and his minion vampires had created, looking for the Gem of Amara. Spike, in full game face popped up through the hole into the ceiling he had just created. He walked around looking for the Gem, picking up objects to see if it had power. He spied a medallion and smirked. Stalking predatorily towards it, he grasped it between his cold lifeless fingers and raised it over his head onto his neck.

So concentrated on the necklace he failed to hear one of his girl minions, Harmony, step up into the chamber. The master vampire turned swiftly at sound and saw the blonde vampire trying on jewelry. The girl was a nitwit and he didn't know why he had hired her. "Hey," He growled at her, moving quickly to her side. "What are you doing?" He snarled out, barely controlling himself.

"What does it look like?" She retorted in her cheerleader like, snobby fashion. That was it. Spike grabbed a stake from out of his back pocket and plunged it into her chest. He stood back to watch her crumble to dust and was amazed when not only didn't she crumble, but also the wound healed almost immediately.

He turned, not seeing the look of disbelief on her face and grabbed a cloth to touch the golden cross nearby. Spike took it and held it against her forehead, his hand in her hair, pushing her towards it. He saw a ring on her finger as she raised her hands up, trying to grab his hands and push him away from her.

Dropping the cross he grabbed her hand and ripped the ring from off her digits. "Hey! Hey! You staked me!" She cried out indignantly. "I would have given it to you if you had just asked." She pouted but Spike was neither listening nor looking. He gazed at the ring on his finger and smiled in awe at the power coursing through him. This was the Gem of Amara. Slowly navigating through the maze of tunnels, Spike walked out into the sunlight. Dazedly feeling the sun as its rays hit his body. He ignored his minion's call and headed to where he sensed the slayer.

He would love to see her reaction to him in daylight if her reaction was so strong in the night. He let his senses lead him and found himself outside of Sunnydale College. So, his little slayer was a college girl. As though his thoughts had summoned her, the blonde haired goddess walked out onto the campus grounds. Spike gawked at the slight girl in the sunlight. She was a dark princess at night, but she was far beyond anything he could think of, even his bloody William persona couldn't find anything worthy enough for the vision in front of him.

He saw her laughing with her friend, the red head who had 'saved' her. Spike smirked as he thought of what the girl had thought she had saved Buffy from. It was a good thing he had kind of blurred his form from view, because now he could walk right up to the pair and not be recognized by Red. Buffy, however, was another matter. She was a wild one, no telling what she would do. "Well, got to find out somehow right?" He murmured to himself, walking purposefully forward.

"Oh my God, Buffy! Look at that guy, he's a hottie!" Willow stared with wide eyes to someone behind Buffy. The slayer laughed and spoke while turning around to see what her friend was talking about. "Wills!" She cried indignantly "What about Xander?"

She stopped dead in her tracks at the specimen of maleness that was Spike. Evil vampire Spike. Spike who can't walk in daylight. And yet, there he was, stalking in her general direction. "Told you he was hot" She heard Willow but barely registered the words. "Yeah, hot" Buffy replied unsteadily, her voice shaking.

All around she could hear girls whispering, "Who is he? Is he new? I wouldn't mind showing him around" It made her insanely jealous and all she wanted to do was scream at the tittering girls that he was taken, grab him and run to the nearest supply closet. He had been a dark God at night during their escapades but now… There was no describing him. She watched as he strode past her, throwing a wink her way before entering the college building.

Buffy came out of her mesmerized state to the jealous looks of the other girls and the delighted squealing, "Buffy, he winked at you!" and the thrilled clapping hands of her friend. "Yeah, he did." Buffy answered dazedly before walking to the building after the vampire, ignoring her friends' call.

**So what do you think? What is Miss Buffy going to do to her Vampire? Check out the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
